


Wally's Lullaby...?

by Pizzamuffindonutpeach33



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33/pseuds/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33
Summary: Songs don't need words to be beautiful.





	Wally's Lullaby...?

"And then they lived happily ever after...the end." 

Wally closed the little book, taking a sigh, then looking over the crib. The baby just looked up, a pacifier in their mouth. 

"Really? You're still not sleepy?" 

The baby continued looking up at him, not giving him an answer...I mean of course they didn't, they couldn't talk yet. 

Wally already knew the answer though, no response was needed. 

Wally let out another sigh, one out of defeat. He tried method after method, all of them with the same result: the baby just innocently looking up while sucking the pacifer. 

It was an adorable sight, one that always made Wally smile, but it was very late in the night, he would really like to get some sleep right now. 

...

Wally realized that there was one method he haven't tried yet: the lullaby method. 

"Hey, you wanna hear a song?" 

...

"I'll take that as a yes." 

Wally gently picked up the baby with his wings, holding them carefully. He took a breathe...

And then something occurred to him: he didn't know any lullabies to sing. 

Shit...

...

Maybe...he could make one up? But how? Perhaps he could use a memory from his childhood? 

...okay no, bad idea, really bad idea. 

...

Without thinking, Wally started humming...not necessarily a happy tune, though not really a sad one either...it was just soothing in a weird way? 

He continued humming, since it was better then nothing. The humming sounded the same, nothing changed each time. He kept up the humming over and over again. 

He noticed the baby was getting sleepy, their eyes slowly closing. It was working... 

...

Wally lost track of time(pretty ironic), he had been humming for quite a while. 

He saw that the baby was finally asleep, their chest rising up and down with their breathing. Wally smiled with peace, gently placing the baby down at the crib. 

As he wrapped a blanket around them, he whispered in a soothing and tender voice: 

"Good night..."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew this took a while to write :v 
> 
> Anyway I wanted to write something where Wally sings a lullaby to junior, but I couldn't really find any good lullabies that Wally could sing, so I just made him hum. 
> 
> Yes, Junior is a baby in this hshsh


End file.
